Morning Star Rising
by KaySollace
Summary: Mkayla Sollace a daughter of Apollo is on a quest for her father when she is attacked by a mysterious monster never heard of in Greek mythology.Watch Mkayla her twin Will and their friends from camp half blood as they go on a quest with some new friends.


Most of the demigods in this book and their whole world are not from my mind and as such I do not own them but all credit to them goes to Rick Riordan. As for the shadow hunters the same is true I do not own Jace, Clary, or any of their friends that credit goes to Cassandra Clare.

The thudding of my feet against the hard concrete of Manhattan's side walks was all I heard for a while, and I started to think I had lost the thing following me. Wouldn't that be dandy, but of course Zeus never liked me much from the moment I came back from my mind control haze. Just to prove my point a howl erupted from behind me. Must keep moving! Don't look back! My mind was in complete chaos. Another howl followed me down an alley, but wait. "Oh, Hades!" a cry of despair leaves me. The alley is a dead end. Now I can hear the low growling of some beast behind me. Worst of all its actually speaking. "Meat, saver, not chew, so good, so good, not like angel children, wont fight, so good, so good…" the thing hissed over and over again. Like the gods themselves were smiling upon me my demigod instincts overrode my human ones. My always present backpack that fit perfectly between my shoulders reminded me of my deadly but lovely gift from my father. A smile played at my lips because I knew what would happen when I unzipped the false backpack. After a deep breath I spun around and loosed an arrow that hit true to its mark. The brightly gold bow in my hands hummed with energy, and in my other a gold tipped silver arrow also hummed with life eager to meet its mate and form a dangerous weapon.

Sadly not even the gloriousness of my favorite weapon could keep me from screaming at the terrifying grotesque creature in front of me. It reminded me of a centipede, alligator mix with all the horrible qualities of both. Its head had the long maw of an alligator with just as many teeth dripping some substance most likely acid, and at the middle of its squashed looking head were 4 or 5 black eyes. My arrow was protruding from this things middle eye. Well at least I don't miss, but now the thing was screeching bloody murder and the arrow was being pushed out of its eye by a yellow foam. the arrow thudded to the ground, and to my dismay the creatures eye was once again whole and fully functional. The thing moved lightning fast and a previously unseen 2 foot stinger plunges into my arm. I scream out swinging my bow with my good hand desperately trying to hit the creature hard enough so it would pull its stinger from my arm. My bow connected with the creatures head hard enough to jar my arm. It screeched and the stinger was pulled painfully from my arm. Whatever that thing was I didn't want to stick around and find out. I took off running full speed, or at least I would have if not for the fact I couldn't feel my limbs. Instead I stumbled forward and fell backwards. right into someone's arms. A pale face looks down at my startled one. Dark hair falling down over dark brown entrancing and worry filled eyes looked slightly ruffled in an endearing way that almost (notice I said almost) took my mind away from the horrible pain in my arm. I tried to ask _Who are you?_ , but my voice wouldn't work. A boy's voice called out from behind me at the alley's mouth, "Simon!" The dark haired boy looked up as if he were responding. Wait. He is responding my hearing has failed! My sight is starting to get hazy, but as my eyes dim I look behind me to see a tall golden haired figure made only a silhouette with a little color around the edges by sunlight. Next to the taller male silhouette a shorter female silhouette with red hair stood. Then my eyes give and with them my conciseness. All is black and I can't remember anything else.

Please give me your comments because I only get better if I know what is wrong. Just a hint this will be the shortest chapter. I didn't have enough time to write a longer one. Don't hold back on the criticism I do really want to fix the problems so more people will enjoy the story.


End file.
